Hiru no Tsuki
by Moon Bunni
Summary: After the final battle with Chaos, Usagi is transported to the Dragonball Z universe. On Permanent Hold.


[Okay here it is the new first chapter of Hiru no Tsuki......which all it really is is the first three chapters all rolled into one. But hey, its a start! so enjoy!  
  
oh and i don't own any of this! except maybe the plot....]  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood on a hill over looking the once beautiful Tokyo City. She had already sealed the evil known as Chaos, he would never return. She could still see the look of pure horror on his face (never seen Sailor Moon SStars, so I'm making this up based on what I know) when she had sealed him away forever. A small grim smile spread across her face as she recalled the battle. When Chaos was sealed away she found the Star Lights and gave them their star seeds and sent them home with Princess Kakyuu. She hoped they would remember her. "Seiya…" she whispered as she remembered her smile. Then reality hit her and she fell to her knees. "Alone. I'm alone. All the senshi are gone…Rei, Mina, Ami. Your all gone. How could you leave me here!!" she screamed to the wind. "WHY!!!!" She waited for an answer but known came. The last remaining senshi laid down where she stood……and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Usagi's Dream  
  
Usagi…..Usagi wake up………  
  
She heard someone call her name and she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Usagi saw that she was dressed as Princess Serenity.  
  
Rei. she whispered as she saw the shadowy image of her dearest friend. "But your dead, how…."  
  
Usagi, Setsuna says that time has shifted and that…….  
  
What?  
  
That Crystal Tokyo will never be built and you will never become Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
Usagi sat in shock for a moment.  
  
What is my destiny now? She wondered silently.  
  
Koneko!  
  
Usagi heard Haruka calling her name, "Ruka-chan?" she whispered.  
  
Hello, Princess.  
  
Hotaru???   
  
Yes its me. Setsunna-mama says that you have to go to the Time Gates. Another deminsion needs your help. And Usagi??   
  
Yes?   
  
You won't be alone, other warriors will help you.   
  
"Wait!" she cried as she started to wake up, "will I ever see any of you again?"  
  
We'll see you...but you wont see us.   
  
End Dream  
  
Usagi awoke with a start. "Was it all a dream?? It must have been." But lying beside her was the Staff of Time, proof her dream was real. "Thank you Rei, Hotaru, minna. Thank you." Usagi held the staff above her head. "Take me to the Gates of Time!!!" And she vanished.  
  
Gates of Time  
  
As commanded the Time Staff took Cosmos to the Gates of Time. Usagi took in her surroundings and noted that the mist was still hiding the gates. Usagi sighed, and wondered briefly how she was going to get the gates to open. She could still remember the dangerous winds that breezed through the Cherry Road1. I hope I stay on the right path. I don't know if I can do it without my senshi. Usagi heard faint echoes, and whirled around, eyes peering through the mist. "Show yourself intruder!" she ordered. No one answered her, and the echoes got louder. A moment later she thought she heard someone humming.   
  
"Wh-whos there?" she asked in a shaky voice. No one answered, though Usagi hadn't expected anyone to. She peered through the mist hoping to see anything. She could see a faint shadow that might have been a person, but the mist was too thick to make it out. Suddenly, the mists cleared and standing not ten feet from Usagi stood a …………….  
  
Chibi Setsuna!! "Ohayo!!" she said in an adorable chibi voice, "Watashi wa Sailor Pluto!" Usagi smiled, "Watashi wa Sailor Cosmos." She looks just like Setsuna-chan. Well, no, her hair isn't as long, and she's not tall enough. Her hair was cut to just above her shoulders, it was the same deep green as Setsuna's. Her fuku was different from Setsuna's as well.   
  
Along the bottom of the skirt there was a strip of silver, and along the edges of the bows was silver as well. Her boots had a silver strip at the top as well. It looked vaguely like Super Sailor Moon's fuku. Her face was heart shaped, and her big eyes were a shade darker than Setsuna's. She had two little silver bows in her hair with silver bells in the middle. And in her hand was a little time key just like the one Chibiusa had had the first time she had come to the past. She looked about the same age as Chibi Chibi had been, probably about four years old.   
  
Usagi was about to question the girl about her origins but the little girl talked first. "Chronos-papa told me to guide you through the Cherry Road." "Chronos-papa??" "Hai!" the little girl smiled, "Chronos-papa raised me because Okaasan and Otousan don't have time to." Usagi wondered who her parents were and why they were to busy to raise their baby girl. "Sailor Pluto" Usagi began, but she was interrupted. "You can call me Setsuna, Serenity-hime!" "How did you know I was Princess Serenity??" Setsuna smiled, "I'm the Senshi of Time! Of course I know who you are!!"   
  
Usagi smirked, that must be what all the Senshis of time say, "Setsuna-chan, you told me that you were going to lead me through the Cherry Road?" "Hai." "Then you must know what dimension I must help!" "Hai!" Usagi smiled, "Can you tell me a little about that place?" "Hai! Its almost like Earth, but the warriors there use ki not magic. Chronos-papa told me to tell you not to reveal yourself to the warriors there until you've discovered your enemy. He also said to be careful, because some of the warriors have trust issues!!" (AN: I wonder who that is?? cough Vegeta cough Piccolo cough ) "Eh heh…I'll be sure to watch out." Usagi sweatdropped. Gee I can't wait to meet them! She thought sarcastically.  
  
To Usagi's surprise the overbearing winds of the Cherry Road were just gentle breezes. When asked about this Setsuna just giggled and gave a v for victory. "Can you tell me about where we're going? I wanna be prepared for whatever is going to happen." Usagi told the little time soldier. "Its not like your earth, the warriors fight with ki." At Usagi's blank stare she tried again, "They fight with um…power, not magic!"   
  
"Oohhhhh" Setsuna smiled when Cosmos finally understood. "The warriors that your going to meet can fly, but they don't have wings they use their ki….i mean power. And there are dinosaurs, so be careful!" "Aren't you going to stay with me?" Usagi asked her new friend. Setsuna blinked, "You want me to stay with you?" "Well, yes, I do! You're my only friend and I don't want to be alone anymore!" Usagi was starting to tear up again when she felt a tiny hand slip into her's. She smiled at the time guardian, and she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Usagi felt as if she'd just walked a hundred miles, she looked down at the chibi time guardian. The little girl was looking a little worn around the edges, and a thin stream of sweat trickled down her chin to drop on the floor. Feeling sorry for the chibi, and knowing what it was like to be that worn out, she swung her up in her arms and cradled her. Setsuna blinked big red eyes at Usagi, but she just smiled at her.  
  
Usagi had walked for another hour when Setsuna jumped from her arms. "Hey don't you know it's dangerous to jump out of a moving vehicle??" Setsuna sweatdropped while Usagi laughed nervously. "We're almost to the end of the road!" "Thank Selene!" Usagi cried obviously relieved. "Come one!" the chibi yelled as she took of running. "Hey wait up!" Usagi ran to catch up with her.  
  
Sailor Cosmos stood blinking, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun. "So this is Chikyuu?" Usagi asked. "Hai, and don't forget what I said about those dinosaurs!" the little time soldier commanded. "Hai, hai! I won't." Usagi replied distracted.   
  
Setsuna grabbed Usagi's hand, "come on, we need to find a place to stay, and the closest city is Satan City." Usagi let the little girl pull her along, "Satan City?" "Hai, its named after the local hero, Mr. Satan." Usagi sweatdropped. Sounds more like a youma than a hero. (AN: Go Usagi! Bash the Afro-guy! notices readers .;; )   
  
1 I read somewhere that that was what the path they walked was called.....i believe it was in a fanfic written by Eternal SailorM 


End file.
